


Golden Stars and Champagne

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, But it's fun trust me, College, Dancing, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fun, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, James has a crush on his best friend Thomas, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Party, Partying, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Trans Thomas Jefferson, because some of them are 20, i don't know where i'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I love laying on the grass, looking at the golden and silver shining stars across the sky, and drinking champagne straight from the bottle."So, this was originally going to be a oneshot. But then I was like. Let's make it a short book. So that's that. I'm writing this as I go, so ships aren't certain yet.





	1. A/N

This is a longer version of the description with more stuff in it 

So, as I said, this was originally going to be a oneshot but ideas flooded into me and I decided to make it into a _short_ book. It'll be multichaptered, but no more then 10 chapters. I'll jut explore character personalities, and character relationships. 

The first chapter is going quite a bit into Jeffmads for now, but there will probably a lot of other ships. Like, a lot. And conflicts between the ships. 

I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this.


	2. Liquid Gold

Ahhh, College. James Madison was peacefully laying on his bed, in one of the bedrooms that was deemed his of the dorm that he shared with, by some amazing luck, his best friend. It was a quiet afternoon, about six pm, and James was calmly laying on his bed, on his stomach, writing something that was probably an essay. Neither him nor Thomas Jefferson, his best friend, liked writing on desks. And just did all of the work on their beds. They didn't share a room. There were two small, separate bedrooms for both of them with a double wardrobe, a decent sized bed, a desk, shelves, and other normal things. James was tidier than his dorm mate and friend, but still not really tidy. There were things like one or two clothes around the floor, or a book here and there, and other normal things. It wasn't that decorated, with the exception of two posters, one of a movie called The Nightmare Before Christmas, and the other of a musical called Bare: A Pop Opera. 

Thomas' room on the other hand was a full on mess. One fourth of his clothes were scattered around the room, which was actually quite a bit of clothes, multiple posters, banners, flags and other things hung on the walls. There was the pansexual, transgender, and LGBT+ flag; There were at least four movie posters; Some small quote-thingies that were actually really sweet; And more. There were all kinds of small, sentimental objects on the shelves. His bed was surprisingly made, with a very very soft blanket and about thirteen pillows on it. There was books and magazines around, a bottle of nail polish here and there, accessories. Thomas certainly had his fun. 

And, boy, didn't their rooms match their personalities. James is mostly a steady, calm, quiet person, yet he had his passions and emotions. He was easy to get to, make cry or make laugh. Thomas was certainly... something. He was wild, all over the place. He was sentimental and colorful, emotional, confident and prideful. He loved to smile, to dance, to sing. He loved emotions, giving and taking so much when it came to them. He was ready to give his heart, even if he didn't get half that in return. 

The two went surprisingly well together. One was calm and collected, the other wild and emotional. But they balanced each other out, different when they needed to be and similar when they needed to be. James would calm Thomas' hype down, give more of a rational suggestion for the problem. Thomas would shower his best friend with overwhelming love and support and encouragement. Both of them were exactly what the other needed.

And maybe that was why James was in so so in love with his best friend. 

Just at that thought James realized he had been zoning out and was just staring into nothing, holding the pen his hand. He had stopped writing mid sentence. But before he could continue, the exact same person that he was thinking about barged into the room, kicking the door open loudly, startling James to the point where he basically jumped from his spot. 

"JESUS CHRIST THOMAS, YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" James wheezed out, trying to catch his breath from the startle. Thomas laughed, the sound so genuine and lighthearted that it made James' own heart skip a beat. It was so beautiful. "'M sorry doll! But, I gots an idea and ah need ya" He said, letting his Southern drawl slip easily past his beautiful lips. "What might that be?" James asked, a bit curious, getting a wide grin from the other.

"Well, lately everythin' has been sOoOoOo borin'! 'N so I decided to shake thin's up a bit. 'M call the rest of our frien's, 'n get alcohol, 'n food, 'n other stuff 'n go to the park with em, ah mean with our frien's, 'n just play music 'n drink 'n eat and have lots o' fun!" He spoke, getting more and more excited as he did so. James chuckled a bit. "Have you done drugs or something? You're speaking like it" he joked getting a lively chuckle from the other. "Sorry" Thomas said with a soft smile. "Nah, don't worry about a thing"

And so that's exactly what they did. They gathered he needed things, called their friends, and went to the park. The friend group was massive to say the least. The people in it were Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Mister LongName Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Charles Lee, Aaron Burr, James Madison, Maria Lewis, Eliza Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, and Theodosia Bartow. Exactly fourteen people. And when all of them got together at one place, it certainly made it both a mess and a party. Unfortunately, not everyone could come to Thomas' party-like thingy. Aaron, Theo and Washingmachine weren't able to.  That left ten of them. 

They all gathered in the park, laid two blankets next to each other on the clearing they had chosen, and overall got ready. First came James and Thomas, then the Schuyler sisters and Maria, then Alexander, John, Lafayette, and Hercules, and last came Charles. It was rather late already, about eight pm, and the sun was starting to go down. The night was going to be rather warm. 

Two hours later and half of the group is already half drunk, and singing along to the song that they were playing on the small wireless device. Thomas was even dancing with somebody, that somebody being Laf, both of them laughing so hard that they were left wheezing. Some people were laughing along with them, at their shenanigans. James had drank about two glasses of... whatever alcohol it was, laughing at the two as well. Others were laughing as well, at other things. Everyone was having fun, enjoying themselves. 

Two more hours later, midnight, almost everyone has drank at least one glass. Alexander was trying to annoy John by poking him in the cheek. John drank a bit too much, enough so that he wasn't able to stand on his feet without falling right back to the ground and into a fit of laughter. Eliza hadn't drank, and she was desperately trying to convince her smaller sister Peggy to stop chasing a squirrel that she saw, Maria and Hercules laughing their asses off at them. Peggy was also really drunk. But everyone was having fun. And it was worth it. 

James was once again interrupted from his thoughts by a semi-drunk Thomas, who took the shorter boy's hands, dragging him to his feet with a drunken and adorable grin on his face. "Wh-" James began questioning, but his answer came early. "Dance with me, Jems" Thomas said, his words slurred by the alcohol, his Southern accent strong. James blinked twice, a bit confused, but chuckled and nodded, earning a wide smile from the other. "Yay!" Thomas giggled, putting on another song.

Thomas danced like no other person. He danced like there is no one around him. No, scratch that. He danced like James was the only other person in the world. His movement was so full of life, so full of emotions. He danced so freely, so graciously. He danced like his life depended on it, and like he didn't even care about life at the same time. There was something so genuine, so alive in his dancing. It fascinated James. It fascinated James and the others too. 

Thomas and James danced, laughed, the former one even sang a bit at some point, until they were both our of breath, until the song ended. When it did, they both fell to the ground laughing. It was fun. A lot of fun. After about five minutes that Thomas was able to catch his breath in, he danced with another person, that person being Maria. 

The group stayed up until four in the morning, and after that people slowly began going back to the place they were staying. Thomas drove James and Alexander to the college the three of them were at, and then walked along with James to their dorm. Both of them got ready and went to sleep. James fell asleep almost instantly as he laid on his bed, but his friend had no such luck. 

Thomas couldn't sleep. He didn't sleep. Too many thoughts were keeping his mind occupied and pretty much wide awake. He thought about people. He thought about his past. He thought about things. His mind led him to the section of his mind that he did not enjoy going to. Dark thoughts. He thought about one certain boy. One certain boy, whose words meant love, but whose actions meant the exact opposite. Hurtful actions. Thomas turned in his bed, shaking his head and sighing. He hadn't realized he was silently crying from the memories. He stood up, checking the time - half past six in the morning. The boy showered and went to the one balcony that the dorm had after putting his clothes on. 

"'M not fallin' in love again. Ah can't risk the same thin' repeatin'." Thomas murmured to himself as he breathed the morning air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the fuck is going on in this fanfic. I am just doing something with it. I don't know what, but it's something. Well, no matter that, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Da Flangst Lairde


End file.
